


KotOR - Stolen

by rprambles



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a reconciliation. CW for slight gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KotOR - Stolen

Carth kept his head down as he strode through the Sith Academy. He’d been less than thrilled when Canderous had returned to the ship with a rattled Mission and informed the pilot that Revan needed him. He had an ever-growing list of things he disliked about Korriban and the Sith Academy ranked next to the Sith themselves. And, more awkwardly, he’d made a point of avoiding Revan’s company when he could.

He wanted to hate her. She was the former Lord of the Sith, she’d started this entire war that had caused so much destruction, some of it deeply personal to him. But she wasn’t Sith anymore, at least she didn’t seem to be. Even after the revelations from the Leviathan, she was still herself. Still unpredictable and belligerent and fun-loving. Still the same person he’d come to care about.

Carth dragged a hand over his face and sighed. It had taken him by surprise, that warmth and happiness that he was reluctant to place a name to. Afraid to, if he was being honest with himself. He knew from experience the risks that came with caring for someone. But he had, and she’d returned the feeling. Now…between her past and his trust issues he had no idea if that was even a possibility for them anymore.

He steeled himself as he reached Revan’s door. Avoiding her obviously wasn’t helping him figure this out. Maybe being around her would.

He paused long enough to knock on Revan’s door before entering, and as an afterthought locked the door behind him. It took him a moment to find her, mostly hidden by the bunk she leaned against, seemingly asleep. Her eyes snapped open when he took a step closer and she blinked once, as if not quite believing what she saw.

“You’re not very quiet,” she finally greeted.

“Wasn’t trying to be. Are you alright? Canderous said you needed help.”

She dropped her head forward with a sigh. “My hands hurt.”

Carth walked around the bunk to get a better look. The sight of blood at her feet sent a chill through him and he moved faster, kneeling beside her and gently taking one of her hands. A deep gash cut through her palm, weeping red onto the rash-colored skin. He could see a few metallic fibers caught in the torn flesh. “What happened?”

“Mine went off in what’s-his-face’s tomb as we were leaving,” Revan answered in a weary voice. “Blue fell off the bridge. Canderous grabbed a cable and went after her. Only Canderous is heavy, so the cable didn’t hold.”

“So you grabbed it,” Carth finished.

She shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea.”

He shook his head and fetched the basin from the bedside table. Unfolding his medpack, he held out a painkiller, frowning when she shook her head. “This is going to hurt.”

“Painkillers dull senses. Need to be awake here.”

He looked around at the dark cold walls, their filigree almost threatening, and can’t help agreeing. “Alright.”

He gently held her hand over the basin, cleaning the wound with water before picking out the fibers. Revan flinched and bit her lip, her fingers twitching sporadically. Carth pushed his aching heart aside as he took her other hand, murmuring soft comforts. By the time he’d finished she was trembling, eyes shut tight.

“You sure you don’t want the painkiller.”

She nodded. Carth uncapped the antiseptic, holding her hand over the basin again as he poured it on.

She tore out of his grasp with a pained cry, cradling her hand against her stomach. “ _GAR DI’KUTLA HUT’UUNLA AD BE SCHUTTA!_ ”

Carth frowned, only recognizing the last word. “What was that?”

Before Revan could answer a firm knock sounded on the door. Carth suddenly felt grateful for his brief foresight in locking it. “Robyn. Do you have cause for such a racket?”

“Just beating the shit out of my bodyguard,” Revan hollered over her shoulder. “Problem with that?”

“Carry on.”

Carth waited a moment before coaxing her hand out of hiding. “Did you just call me a whore?” he asked as he pressed a kolto patch to the wound.

“No,” she half-snarled. “Worthless cowardly son of a whore is what I called you.”

He snorted. “That’s a nice thing to say to the person patching your hands.”

“Just finish already,” she ordered, exhaustion taking some of the bite from her voice.

He wrapped her palm in gauze, picked up her left hand, and mercilessly dumped the rest of the antiseptic onto the wound; this time he was ready for her reaction and held her wrist tight.

“Oh, you bastard,” she growled.

“I offered you painkillers,” he reminded as he bandaged her hand.

“I hate you.”

Carth just chuckled and set to cleaning up. “You won’t be able to use your hands for a few days,” he cautioned, and smiled when she grumbled protest. “I know, you can’t go around picking fights. How will you ever survive.”

She smiled at that, brief and tired. “Just want off this planet. So damn tired and I can’t sleep.”

He set the basin aside and sat beside her on the floor, stretching the stiffness out of his knees. “You can still go around the tombs and do things. Just no weapons for a while.”

“Good thing I have the Force. Can just throw people into walls. Or off cliffs.” A familiar mischief glinted through her eyes. “I could probably stand in the central chamber of the Academy and Force-juggle Sith wanna-be’s.”

Carth had to laugh at the image. “Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Traveling Sith Circus. In the first ring we have Revan and the Juggled Acolytes.”

She dropped her head back and laughed with him. “I’d pay good money to see that.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

Her laughter mellowed out slowly, a smile lingering on her face as she tipped into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, surprised by her sudden closeness.

“Thanks for coming,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Carth hesitated before carefully resting his hand on hers. “I’m…I’m glad I could help.”

She scoffed. “You’re such a sap, flyboy.”

He smiled, taking note of her fingers curling around his own. “That’s better than bastard son of a whore.”

“Worthless cowardly bastard son of a whore,” Revan corrected.

Carth chuckled. “Right.”

It occurred to him then that this was the first honest exchange they’d had in a long while. The first time they hadn’t worried about her being an ex-Sith Lord and his vast issues and just been themselves. Like before.

He’d missed it. Missed her. He couldn’t hate her, for all that he’d tried. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but realized she’d fallen asleep. Carth shook his head, smiling. “What am I going to do with you, Rev?”


End file.
